


The Wolf and The Lion

by Cali_Cat_Girl



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_Cat_Girl/pseuds/Cali_Cat_Girl
Summary: The prophecy states that if a wolf and lion fall in love, the chimera will be born. Their power will be stronger than any Fenris.Reeva wanted both von Strucker, she wanted Fenris, but things don't always go as planned.  Reeve Payge has never been the one to place all her eggs in one basket.  Reeva has plans, and the Chimera is plan B. She has found the lioness, and she will do whatever it takes to win this war. She just never thought it would be matchmaking between to teenagers in the middle of a full out war.





	1. The Chimera

**Author's Note:**

> Reeve doesn't kill the inner circle, instead she convinces them to follow in her plan. This leads to new events, new conflicts, and new allies.

The sun was starting to set, the last day of the old world was ending when the sun shined on the land again a new world would rise. Two figures stand above an army ready for the war to come.

A girl with long black hair dressed in a black uniform sliver escrima sticks strapped to her back, a guns strapped on her hip, and a silver lion badge on her breastplate. The other a bleach blonde boy beside her wearing a similar suit except with a black wolf on a white patch on his left shoulder, no weapons on his persona. The girl’s eyes are closed enjoying the wind pass through her hair. The boy laughs as the girl's hair completely covers her face, he reaches over to remove the strands from her face tucking it behind her ear before placing his pale hand over her fair terra cotta skin his thumb tracing her cheek. The girl smiles her canines on full display, the boy smiles back staring at the bronze glow of the girl’s cheek. The girl hummed to herself leaning into the boy's touch.

“Its time,” she says, eyes still closed as she grabs the boy’s hand, still taking in the moment. “The pride is ready.” She kisses the boy hand intertwining their fingers.

“We are all ready,” The boy says watching as their hands glow a dark light the last rays of sunlight shining onto their hands before the black light blends into the darkness of night. “A new dawn,” the boy says kissing the girl.

“To war, we go my wolf” The girl whispers stealing another kiss from the boy.

“I’d follow my lioness anywhere,” The boy says leaning his forehead against the girls.

If a wolf and a lion fall in love, the world shall be theirs, with there combined strength their enemies shall crumble. Beware the Chimera for they are not here to make peace; they are here to conquer, to destroy, for they fear nothing. They are the terror of the night, the last thing their enemy sees in the darkness. They are a nightmare to their enemies and heroes to their followers. They come now to the mutant’s aid. Yes, a new dawn approaches.

Beware the love of a wolf and a lion.


	2. The Proposition

 

“Reeva what you did put our organization in jeopardy” The man at the head of the table, William, states fixing his business suit looking board of these proceedings entirely.

“I understand that, but this was worth the risk,” Reeva states, standing from her chair.  “We are all fighting for the same cause here. For peace and freedom for all mutants. With the mutants recruited from the underground, we have a chance to create a home for ourselves.”

“You did not have the permission of the council” William reminds his companion.

“Mutants are dying. If they aren’t being shot down in the street like dogs, they're being experiments on like lab rats or sold on the market like weapons. I did not claw my way out of the mutant slums of Chicago to watch my people suffer as I sit in luxury safe.” Reeva shouts.

“You brought us a pregnant women that is mentally unstable and a child.”

“Polaris is a powerful mutant one that comes around once a lifetime, once a generation. Andy is a von Struckers who’s family helped build the Hellfire club.”

“Enough. A very pretty speech, Reeva. Bravo. However, the mutant homeland project has been discussed and dismissed. It is too dangerous.”

“With a wolf-”

William cut Reeva off “You did not bring Fenris” William shouts standing “You brought one of the von Struckers. Fenris needs both siblings.”

Reeva glared down at William taking in a deep breath. “I did not say I brought in Fenris, and I said I have a wolf.”

“What good is one wolf” the other members began to mutter, “He is strong, but without his sister he is nothing, but a boy.” The table started to mutter, but Reeva squared her shoulders and kept her voice calm.

“One wolf and one lion is all we need,” Reeva says the room falling silent.

William places both hands on the table leaning towards Reeva “What did you just say?”

“Why settle for Fenris when we can have the Chimera,“ Reeva says.

The table is now muttering with disbelief “its just a myth” “the chimera is not real” “where did she find the lion.”

“The Chimera has never been proven,” William states lowering back into his chair, intrigued by the turn of events.

Esme snorted “Every mutant with the power to see the future saw the same vision at the same moment. All of them saw the wolf and lion leading us to victory. Every fortune teller saw the same vision on August 5, 2000. We know we personally checked.”

Pheobe took over “Andy is clearly the wolf needed, the lion took a little more investigating, but with time and resources there is nothing we couldn’t do.”

Sophie smiled over to William “We found the pride, surely they have the lion we need.”

“The pride sided with the X-men all those years ago what makes you think they will side with us now?” William asks, fiddling his pen.

“The pride has taken a hit just like all of us have,” Pheobe says smiling a bit too hard at the news. “If the rumors are true, the pride has grown with an impressive army and allies in different countries. The new head of the pride is readying for war.”

“With the inner circle's permission, we would like to meet with the Pride,” Reeva says taking pleasure in the surprised faces of the council.

“You’ve made contact?” William says an eyebrow raised.

“We have a meeting set up with the Lions next week,” Esme says, before blinking her eyes theatrically, her expression becoming a mock sincerity “That is if the inner circle allows it.”

The members look at one another before looking between Reeva and William. Reeva was calm; she knew she had that council right where she wanted them when William sighs.

“How can we not allow it,” William says before standing upsetting a hard stare at Reeva and the Frost sister “Let me be clear though Reeva, your actions are reckless, and one more action made without the permission of the inner circle will not be tolerated.”

“I believe in asking for forgiveness than permission,” Reeva says calmly.

“You are not forgiven Reeva, you are on probation and this plan of yours better come through, or you and your minions will have much to answer to,” William says leaving the room, the rest of the inner circle slowly following behind him.

Esme turned to her sister’s and Reeva “Well that went…well.”

Phoebe and Sophie spoke at the same time “It would have been easier to ask forgiveness.”

“How would that have looked to our new members?” Reeva asks walking around the table. “They need to trust us, and killing those who don’t agree with us is not the way to gain trust.”

“I guess,” the sisters’ say at the same time.

“Come we must get ready for the lions,” Reeva says walking out of the room. “Everything now must go perfectly.”

 

* * *

 

“This is stupid,” a girl wearing a black lioness masquerade mask states standing on top a building watching the Hellfire members down below. The lioness mask is painted black with the silver accent to detail the texture fur the mask covering the top half of her face and most of her cheeks, her eyes covered by tinted black glass, her mouth visible painted with a blood moon matte lipstick. She felt ridiculous spying in her mask, but orders were orders.

“It's not stupid” the man beside her states wearing a black lion masquerade mask. His mask was bigger due to the lion’s mains, while his companions mask was more detailed with texture, his was simple the metal beautifully crafted. The paint of black and gold making the eyes pop and parts of the main stand out. The man beside her towered over her 5’2 form, standing at a lofty height of 6’1 with wide shoulders just like their father. “Its recon,” he says as if he were trying to convince himself rather then his sister as he leaned against the wall also bored.

“Its stupid, we shouldn’t involve ourselves with them,” The girl frowns when the metal poles start to bend, and the giant black cars starts to move. “They are reckless.” She says sitting on the edge of the wall beside her brother.

“The X-men have failed, the underground has failed, and things need to change little sister while we still can make choices.”  The black and gold lion watches as the blonde haired boy comforts the crunching pregnant female.

“Uncle is making a mistake, brother. Something about those two isn’t right.”

“That may be, but he is our family and we…” The girl rolls her eyes when her brother nudges her thigh with her elbow. She doesn’t even care that her brother couldn’t see her, face.

The girl sighs, “stick with our family.”

“No matter what,” They say in unison watching as the Hellfire members enter the building.

“Sushi dinner says they aren’t able to contain her power,” the girl says, smirking.

Her brother laughs “Your on, and I can’t imagine Uncle would enter an alliance with people who don’t do their research.”

“Can’t plan for everything, we should know that better than anyone,” the lioness says, not able to help the pit forming in her stomach.  


End file.
